Gaia Shop
Gaia Shop or simply Shops are a Gaia Online feature. They refer to any place where a user can buy or sell items of various kinds to a non-player character. Generally shops will sell items for prices that are higher than purchasing them from another user when using the trade or marketplace feature; and due to sellback value selling an item back to a shop results in a half of what the original cost it was to purchase. A shop is often accessed via the navigation bar, it is the third button from the left and is a drop menu option containing the shop directory. The other option is the Gaia Menu Bar which has a real time function that will pull up specific shop when text is inputted. The original and still present way to access the shops is through the World Map, it is by traveling through the map to a town that structures on the map will highlight and display the name or business when hovering over it. While in a shop the 'browse shop' bar allows for easy navigation between shops without exiting. There's a wide variety of shops around Gaia. Users can use Gaia Gold, Gaia Cash, Tickets, or Wing Stickers to buy miscellaneous items such as such as clothing, hats, items and costumes to dress up their avatar. There are is also a shop to purchase wallpaper and furniture to customize homes; boost up vehicles with a brand new paint job and accessories; or stock an aquarium with fish and undersea items. Users can even give their avatar a new hairstyle from the Salon. There are updates once every month for certain shops and each may receive a set of clothing that relates to the shop's theme. History The first and oldest shop that appeared on the world map is Barton Boutique, run by Ian and his talking cat Rufus. Eventually more shops began to appear with more characters, each shop having its own set of clothing and items done in relation to the business. The La Victoire is known as Cash Shop, due to its accepted currency being strictly Gaia Cash, however, there are other shops such as Phin Phang, Back Alley Bargains, Mecha Neko, and Club Verge which also require Gaia Cash. The Treehouse is currently the only shop that uses a special currency called Wing Stickers, these stickers are only obtainable by Gaia's events. The first sponsor shop appeared in 2007. Sponsor shops have an icon in the browsing feature, but they are not present on the world map. In 2009 April the event Save Our Shops happened, this event concluded by an announcement of change for shops that resulted in some being renamed and all of them having their original stocked items rearranged and organized by the shop's theme. In September 2012 the H&R was destroyed and later went through a visual revamp. Features Each shop has tabs that can divide items by position, such as All, Tops, Bottoms, Accessories, and Items excreta. Below the tabs is a scroll box that can sort items by price from ascending and descending order, and also by newest to oldest. Upon clicking any item an "Item Preview" popup will appear, with the exception of none clothing and accessory shops, this preview displays a Gaian in the chosen item. They can then purchase the item or add it the item to their Wishlist. If the user chooses to they can talk with the shopkeeper by pushing the Talk to button below the character's image. Shops directory Premium Items *La Victoire (Cash Shop) *Cloud 9 *Club Verge *Rococo *Mecha Neko Apparel *Loyal's Bazaar *Barton Boutique *Durem Depot *Gambino Outfitters *Global Imports *H&R Wesley *The Jock Strap *Ruby's Rack *Junk in the Trunk *CrosStitch Aquarium *Phin Phang Beauty *Barton Jewelers *Salon Durem *Skin Tyte Car *Sam's Body & Parts Games *The Bifrost *Back Alley Bargains *Buttercup Cafe *The Ole Fishing Hole *Prize & Joy *The Treehouse Home *The Faktori Luxury *Dernier Cri Other Sponsor Shops * Sunset Couture * Macy's MStyleLab * Shop of Fancy Category:Gaia Online Category:Location Category:Shops Directory Category:Glossary